


Change

by lorir_writes



Series: What Is Real [8]
Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemies, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: Hayden finds a way to give Harley one last chance to save himself.
Series: What Is Real [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207533





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Submission to Tumblr Hayden Young Appreciation Week

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sloane looks at Hayden as they stand by a high-security door in the lower grounds of Eros facility. Guards stand beside them holding tasers. “I know you’re the one got the deal, but his attorney could talk to him about it.”

“I prefer to do this myself,” he says, looking straight through the glass on the door. His eyes immediately meet his identical match.

“Here you go.” Khaan hands a taser to Hayden. “We’re right here in case you need help or just wish to leave.”

“Thanks.” Hayden places the weapon inside his back pocket then looks at Sloane, who is chewing on a nail. “It’ll be fine, okay? Don’t worry about it.”

“If you say so…” She frowns.

“It won’t take long.”

“Good luck.” Sloane acquiesces and steps away from the door.

After one of the guards dials a security code, the metal door unlocked and opens. Hayden takes a deep breath as he steps into the high security room, clearly reinforced more than once. Besides the bed, the room only has two chairs, a table and a few books.

“Hello, brother.”

A muscle in Hayden’s jaw clenches at the mocking tone on Harley’s voice as he enunciates the last word. Still, he couldn’t back down now. He promised himself he’d help Harley change. That’s why he’s there.

“Hi.”

“If I knew you were coming, I would’ve called the maid.” Harley mocks. “How’s Nat?”

“It’s Ms. Park for you. And she’s fine.”

“I thought you’d bring whenever you decided to drop by. Are you still with her or can I give her a call? Not that your relationship with her had stopped us before. She had this look. Intense, but not threatening. It was like a hunger to be closer, more intimate… ” Harley smiles slyly.

Hayden’s hands ball into fists, but he does his best to remain calm. “I’m not here to talk about her.”

“What is it then? Because if you’re here to gloat, she will become a conversation topic again and you know it.”

“I have a proposition for you.”

“You?” Harley scoffs. “Don’t you mean Eros?”

“No. After all you did, I’m the only reason you weren’t shut down permanently.”

“Aww…” Harley places a hand on his chest as if pretending to be emotional. But soon his features harden. “I’m not looking for anyone’s sympathy.”

“Oh trust me. After the stunt you pulled with the staff members last month, I am far from being sympathetic to you.” Hayden says as his eyes burn with rage. “But even criminals deserve a second chance if they’re willing to do what it takes to prove they can change and do what’s right.”

Harley sits down and stares at Hayden, finally taking his words seriously. Things have been more complicated for Harley after he knocked down three members of Eros staff, almost killing one of them. Once the State of New York sued for him murder attempt, he has been locked inside Eros like a prisoner waiting for his sentence.

“All right, what do you have for me?”

“Accept Eros rehabilitation program. You can develop new skills on your own, be better a person.”

“Seriously?” Harley lets out a humorless laugh. “I don’t know if anyone told you this, but I _am_ the best version of myself! I am so much better than you, that stupid match that walks after Natasha’s cousin like a puppy or any other matches! There’s no way those people who run Eros now can improve me.”

“Well, that’s where you fail to see why the rehabilitation program would be good for you. They won’t make any changes. _You will._ ”

Harley’s brows furrow in confusion.

“What? Are you done with the sarcasm?”

“Just cut the crap and tell me how this works.” Harley snaps.

“I already told you. Accept the treatment offered to you.”

“Do you have any idea how dull this rehabilitation program is? It’s an insult to my abilities!”

“Keep doing what you’re doing and your body parts will be sold to different university departments across the world." 

"Let’s say I’ll agree to this. What’s in for me?”

“If you agree, your sentence will be reduced to accepting Eros Rehabilitation Program for Matches for as long as the judge sees fit and community service after that. Then you’ll be free.”

“What if I can’t change?”

“You’ll be shut down for good.”

He smiles ruefully. “It’s not that easy.”

“I know it isn’t. But you _can_ change because I did. You are treated and seen as a human like I am. We have the same cognitive abilities, we change and evolve just like a person made of flesh and blood. But the thing about changes is that you don’t change because you want to. You change because you need to.”

Harley remains quiet.

“Think about it. Your attorney will be waiting for your answer.” Hayden says.

After a knock on the door, the match leaves the room and looks back at Harley through the glass on the door still sitting down, lost in thought.

“Do you think he’ll take the offer?” Sloane perches next to Hayden.

“I don’t know.”

“But we hope for the best, right?” She gives him an encouraging smile.

“Always.”


End file.
